Students Exchange Schüleraustausch
by crazy sunny
Summary: Es geht um einen Scüleraustausch zwischen Hogwarts und einer deutschen Schule. Einfach mal reingucken und lesen!
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Alles was sich auf die Harry Potter Bücher bezieht gehört J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, leider...  
  
Summary: Dumbledore beschließt einen Schüleraustausch mit einer deutschen Zaubererschule durchzuführen. Weil es das erste Mal noch ein Experiment werden soll, wird nur ein/eine Schüler/Schülerin neu nach Hogwarts kommen und es wird auch nur ein/eine Schüler/Schülerin von Hogwarts auf die deutsche Schule gehen. Was dann passiert... Tja, das weiß noch nicht mal ich.  
  
„..."jemand redet *...* Lina denkt  
  
Chapter 1  
  
„Super, der erste Schultag und schon wieder nur Stress! Da hätte ich ja gleich zu Hause bleiben können." „Komm schon Mia, so toll war er auch nicht. Du hast dich ständig beschwert, dass er nur das eine will."„Aber er ist und bleibt der best aussehendste Typ auf dieser Schule!"„Ja, ist gut, ich finds ja auch, aber er ist trotzdem immer nur auf Sex aus."„Aber er ist süß!"„Ich weiß. Aber lass uns mal aufhören darüber zu diskutieren, meine Laune ist schon schlecht genug."  
  
*Ganz toll, die Sommerferien sind gerade vorbei und ich und meine Freundin Mia sind in der Schule angekommen. Da kommt einfach so Jan, Mias Freund, anspaziert und erzählt ihr, dass zwischen den beiden Schluss ist. Er hätte keinen Bock mehr auf sie und im Urlaub wen ganz tolles kennengelernt. Typen! Ich weiß schon, warum ich echt keinen Bock auf die hab.*  
  
Lina und Mia kamen in der Halle an und setzten sich an einen der Tische zu ihren Freunden. Mittlerweile war es schon ziemlich spät und die Mädchen und Jungs waren hungrig. Aber erst mussten sie sich die traditionelle Schuljahresanfangsrede von ihrem Schulleiter anhören. Er sagte immer das gleiche, also war es sowieso unwichtig zuzuhören. Hr. Mayer stand auf und musste die Schüler erst drei Mal um Ruhe bitten, bis dann endlich alle Schüler ruhig waren.  
  
„Willkommen im neuen Schuljahr! Ich hoffe ihr habt alle die Sommerferien genießen können und seid jetzt gut auf das neue Schuljahr vorbereitet. Aber jetzt will ich die neuen Erstklässler begrüßen und sie ganz herzlichen Willkommen heißen. Die Betreuungslehrer eurer Stufe werden euch eure Räume zeigen und euch die wichtigsten Regeln nahe bringen..."*Ja, ja, das ist jetzt mein sechstes und vorletztes Jahr hier. Kann der sich nicht mal was Neues einfallen lassen?!?* „... in diesem Schuljahr gibt es eine Neuerung über die ihr euch alle sicher freuen werdet. In den Sommerferien habe ich meinen guten Freund..."*Der hat Freunde?!? Wer will denn schon mit dem alten Sack befreundet sein?* „...Albus Dumbledore besucht, den Schulleiter von Hogwarts, einer Zauberschule in Großbritannien. Er hatte eine Idee, die ich am Anfang etwas gewagt fand, aber er hat mich überzeugt. Wir werden einen Schüleraustausch mit den Schüler von Hogwarts veranstalten!"*Was, echt?? Cool!! Endlich mal was neues an dieser Schule! Mr. Dumbledore, sie sind mein Held!* „ Dieses Jahr werden nur zwei Schüler von jeder Schule am Austausch teilnehmen, denn es wird sich vorerst nur um ein Experiment handeln. Je nach Erfolg wird sich dann Entscheiden, ob wir diesen Austausch weiterführen, oder nicht. Da das Auswahlverfahren fair sein soll, haben Professor Dumbledore..."*Wow! Sogar ein Professor! Diese Schule wird mir immer symphatischer!* „... und ich uns ein Verfahren ausgedacht mit dem alle einverstanden sein werden: Wir werden noch heute Abend eine Truhe aufstellen, in die alle Schüler, die mitmachen wollen, einen Zettel mit ihrem Namen und ihrer Klassenstufe reinlegen können. Wir werden dann morgen Abend einen Schüler ziehen..."*Was nur einen? Was ist mit dem anderen? Sucht der alte Sack sich den aus?? Hoffentlich nicht, dann hab ich ja kaum eine Change mitzukommen! Scheiße!* „..., dieser kommt mit nach Hogwarts. Damit er oder sie nicht alleine ist, darf er sich einen Freund aussuchen, der auch mitkommen soll."*Puh... doch ein halbwegs gutes Ding. Dann hab ich ja schon fast die doppelte Chance.* „Nach dem Abendessen wird die Kiste aufgestellt. Ab dann könnt ihr eure Bewerbungen einwerfen. Allerdings habe ich sie mit einem Zauber belegt, damit ihr keine Möglichkeiten habt zwei oder mehr Zettel mit eurem Namen zu verbreiten. Und jetzt: Guten Appetit!"  
  
Die Tische füllten sich mit Essen und die Schüler fingen an sich laut zu unterhalten: „Hey Mia, willst du bei diesem Austausch mitmachen??"„Klar, hört sich doch super an, da gibt es bestimmt super viele gut aussehende Typen!"„Du denkst mal wieder nur an die Typen... aber eigentlich hast du ja Recht. Aber das Essen in England soll doch super schlecht sein, ich hoffe, dass diese Hogwartsschule da anders ist."„Und sonst nehmen wir halt mal ein bisschen ab, ist doch auch nie schlecht!"„Jetzt sei mal ruhig, du bist doch sowieso schon so dünn."„Ok, aber es wird bestimmt trotzdem voll cool. Hast du Zettel und nen Stift mit? Dann können wir auch nicht mehr vergessen uns anzumelden."„Klar, warte mal kurz."  
  
Lina kramte in ihrer Tasche rum, bis sie einen Zettel und einen Kuli gefunden hat. Sie teilte ihn in der Hälfte und schrieb ihren Namen und Stufe auf die eine Hälfte. Dann schob sie die andere Hälfte und den Kuli zu Mia rüber und auch sie schrieb ihren Namen und ihre Stufe auf den Zettel. Erst danach fingen sie an zu essen.  
  
„Sag mal Lina, wenn du gezogen wirst, dann nimmst du mich doch mit, oder?" „Klar, was würde ich denn ohne dich machen?? Aber du musst mich auch mitnehmen."„'Türlich, ohne mich würdest du doch verzweifeln." „Vielleicht..., aber ohne mich würdest du doch nur noch auf deinen Typen rumhocken."„Du bist fies! Hey guck mal, der dumme alte Sack ist fertig mit Essen! Wir können gehen." Lina stand auf und wandte sich zum Ausgang. „Hey du, warte!"„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder Mia??"*Manchmal kann sie einem ganz schön auf die Nerven gehen.* „Du hättest fast deinen Zettel vergessen."Lina fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals: „Was würde ich bloß ohne dich machen??"* Ok, ohne sie würde ich jeden zweiten Tag meine Hausaufgaben vergessen und ich hätte mir bestimmt schon drei oder vier Mal einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen müssen.*  
  
Die beiden Freundinnen sahen die Kiste sofort, als sie durch die Tür der Halle traten. Sie waren die ersten, die ihre Zettel hineinwarfen. Danach gingen sie sofort zu ihren Räumen. Da die beiden in der sechsten Klasse waren, mussten sie nicht mehr, wie in den Klassen davor mit der halben Stufe, also ungefähr 10 Leuten, in einem Schlafsaal schlafen, sie hatten jetzt ein Schlafzimmer zu zweit und dazu noch eine Art Gemeinschaftsraum. Lina und Mia freuten sich auf ihr neues Zimmer, aber bis sie es gefunden hatten, dauerte es fast eine halbe Stunde.  
  
„Endlich geschafft! Ich glaube wir müssen uns ne Karte malen!"„Ach quatsch, solange ich bei dir bin, verläufst du dich nicht."„Wenn du meinst..., komm lass uns reingehen."  
  
Sie gingen in ihr Zimmer und blickten sich um. *Woah! Was ist das denn?? Das soll wirklich nur für zwei Leute sein? Cool!* Sie sahen sich weiter um. Vom Wohnzimmer gingen zwei Türen aus, eine zum Badezimmer, eine ins Schlafzimmer. Die beiden gingen als erstes ins Badezimmer. „Hey Lina, guck dir das mal an, so groß. Cool!"„Echt, das ist ja sogar viel größer als zu Hause."„Komm wir gehen mal rüber ins Schlafzimmer!"Die beiden gingen aus dem Badezimmer heraus, wieder in das Wohnzimmer, durchquerten es und gingen in das Schlafzimmer.  
  
„ Nicht viel anders als sonst auch, findest du nicht auch, Mia?"„Ja, aber es hat schon den Vorteil, dass wir nicht mehr zu zehnt in einem Raum schlafen müssen."„Komm, lass uns morgen weiterreden, ich gehen erst mal pennen. Ich bin sau müde. Kommst du mit?"„Klar."  
  
Der nächste Tag verlief recht ereignislos, auch wenn sich niemand so richtig auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte, weil alle sehr auf den Abend gespannt waren. So bekamen auch Lina und Mia nicht viel von Tag mit. Als es endlich Zeit zum Abendessen war, stürmten die beiden Freundinnen in die Halle und setzten sich an einen der Tische. Sie begannen sofort mit dem Essen um möglichst schnell fertig zu werden, aber die anderen Schüler schien es gar nicht zu interessieren, dass die Auswahl stattfinden sollte. Sie aßen so wie immer, anscheinend noch langsamer als sonst schon. Als die anderen Schüler auch endlich fertig waren, stand der Direktor auf. *Hoffentlich redet der nicht so lange um den heißen Brei rum, ich hab keinen Bock auf lange Reden!* „Da ihr alle bestimmt sehr gespannt seid, wer nach Großbritannien zur Hogwarts Schule fahren darf, werde ich jetzt keine lange Rede halten, sondern Hr. Rüssel..."*dummer Hausmeister, der hat mich doch glatt letztes Jahr erwischt als ich mit so einem Typen rumgeknutscht hab, obwohl ich eigentlich die Halle putzen sollte...* „...sofort die Kiste hierher bringen. Ah, da ist sie ja schon, Danke Herr Rüssel."Er öffnete die Kiste und kramte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, um den Inhalt der Kiste durchzumischen. „ So, ich werde jetzt einen Zettel ziehen..."  
  
Er wühlte wie verrückt in der Kiste rum, sehr bedacht darauf, keinen Zettel aus dieser zu werfen. „Ja, ich denke, diesen nehme ich. Sehr schön... Mio... nein, Moment, Mia Lüttmann!"Die benannte sprang auf und umarmte Lina so sehr, dass sie fürchtete keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. „Moment Mia, nicht so voreilig!"*WAS?? Was will der alte Sack denn jetzt schon wieder?? Der kann ihr doch jetzt nicht einfach erzählen, dass sie nicht mit kann, weil ihre Noten zu schlecht waren oder sie nicht genug Englisch kann, oder so!* „Bevor du anfängst zu packen oder ähnliches, müssen wir erst mal wissen wen du mitnehmen willst."*Packen? Jetzt schon? Ich habe mir noch überhaupt keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wann wir fahren, aber wenn der alte Sack jetzt schon von packen spricht, kann es ja nicht mehr lange dauern... Juhuu!!* Mia guckte Lina immer noch mit offenem Mund an. „Los, mach den Mund zu und sag was, sonst überlegt Mayer sich das noch anders!"„Was?? Ach so, ja. Also, Herr Mayer, ich möchte Lina mitnehmen."Der Direktor guckte etwas geschockt. „Ähem, ja, also wenn du unbedingt willst dann kann ich nichts dagegen sagen. Ihr fahrt schon morgen nach dem Frühstück ab, also los in eure Zimmer und packt eure Sachen. Ihr werdet erst mal auf unbestimmte Zeit dort bleiben."Lina und Mia guckten sich an und lachten. „Aber,"meldete sich der Direktor noch einmal zu Wort, „nur so lange es auf beiden Seiten keine Probleme gibt und sowieso längstens bis zum Ende des Schuljahres."  
  
„Boah Mia, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ein ganzes Jahr England, ein ganzes Jahr, keinen nervigen Mayer, ein ganzes Jahr nicht mehr diese langweilige Schule!!"„Aber ein ganzes Jahr ist ziemlich lang... und wir müssen nur Englisch reden! Ich denk mal nicht, das die da alle Deutsch können."„Dann müssen wir halt ein Wörterbuch einpacken, komm wir sind doch beide keine Looser in Englisch, das wird doch wohl kein Problem werden." „Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht, komm packen!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
So, das wars erst mal. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Und jetzt nur noch ein klitzekleines Review und dann seid ihr fertig für heute *liebguck* 


	2. Kapitel 2

Hier ist noch ein Kapitelchen! Ich hab mich extra für euch beeilt! Ich finde es aber nicht so toll, viel Gerede und so, musste das aber jetzt so einfügen, sonst hätte es nicht gepasst. Das nächste wird besser.  
  
„..."jemand spricht  
  
*...* Lina denkt  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lina und Mia saßen seit fast einer Stunde mit ihren großen Koffern im Zug nach Hogwarts. Beide dösten schon seit einiger Zeit, da sie am morgen sehr früh aufstehen mussten, sie hatten gestern noch so viel geredet und ihre Freunde aus der Sechsten hatten ganz spontan noch eine Abschiedsparty geplant. So konnten sie sich erst spät von den anderen lösen und hatten ihre Koffer noch nicht fertig. Danach saßen die beiden Freunde noch mehrere Stunden in ihrem Zimmer und packten, als sie endlich ins Bett gehen konnten, war es schon fast drei Uhr morgens.  
  
„Sag mal Lina, weißt du eigentlich wie lange wir fahren müssen?"„Ne, hab echt kein Plan. Wo ist dieses Hogwarts eigentlich?"„Wenn wir das wüssten, wäre schon vieles einfacher..."„Also hast du auch keine Ahnung."„Genau!" Die beiden fielen wieder in den Halbschlaf zurück. Lina dachte noch einmal zurück an diesen morgen:  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Sie waren gerade aufgestanden und hatten sich umgezogen, da platzten auch schon viele ihrer Freunde hinein. „Wir wollten euch unbedingt noch verabschieden und wir wussten ja nicht, ob ihr nach dem Frühstück noch da seid oder noch Zeit für uns habt."Nina versuchte sich zu entschuldigen, da Mia sowieso schon ein Morgenmuffel war und durch die Party am Abend davor natürlich viel zu wenig Schlaf bekommen hat, entsprechend wütend sah sie auch aus, aber da es vorerst ihr letzter Tag war, ließ sie alles geschehen und versuchte dabei nicht zu sauer zu gucken.  
  
Noch am letzten Abend, freute sich Lina sich riesig auf England, aber jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie wirklich mitkommen sollte, ihre Freunde, das Zimmer, die Schule, all das mussten sie hinter sich lassen, vielleicht sogar für ein ganzes Jahr. Somit sah sie auch nicht glücklich aus, als sie zum zweiten Mal von Marc umarmt wurde, der sie scheinbar gar nicht gehen lassen wollte.  
  
Alle hatten Tränen in den Augen, als sie endlich zum Frühstück gingen.  
  
***Flashback Ende***  
  
„Man, bin ich müde..."„Jetzt hör auch zu meckern, Mia, ich glaube wir sind da. Der Zug wird langsamer."„Jetzt schon? Och ne, ich will doch noch schlafen."„Du hast jetzt über fünf Stunden geschlafen, mach mal das du ein bisschen wacher aussiehst, was sollen die an dieser Schule denn von uns denken, wenn wir da so ankommen??"„Mir fällt grad mal auf, das wir kaum was von diesem Hogwarts wissen. Meinst du, das ist viel anders als bei uns?"„Ich hab echt keinen Schimmer, aber ich glaub, wir werden es gleich erfahren. Das hier sieht ein bisschen nach Bahnhof aus."„...Hogsmeade... ja, ich glaub, hier müssen wir raus, komm!"  
  
Der Zug stand, Lina und Mia stiegen aus. Auf diesem kleinen Bahnhof, standen ein paar Leute, die zum Teil sehr komisch aussahen. *Oh Gott, wo sind wir hier denn gelandet?* Ein großer Mann, mit einem langen Silbergrauen Bart, den es sich in den Gürtel gesteckt hatte, kam auf sie zu. „Willkommen in Hogsmeade! Ihr seid Miss Lüttmann und Miss Lückemeier?"*Komischer Kauz..., aber wir werden gesiezt, cool!* Die beiden Freundinnen standen mit offenen Mündern auf dem Bahnsteig. Mia fing sich als erste wieder. „Ähm, ja! Also, ich bin Mia Lüttmann und das ist Lina Lückemeier."Sie schaute diese an und klappte ihr den Mund zu. „Ich glaube, sie muss erst noch damit klarkommen, dass wir jetzt hier sind..."Langsam konnte Lina wieder halbwegs normale Gedanken fassen und realisierte, dass dieser komische Kauz Deutsch sprach. „Ähm, das tut mir ja jetzt leid, aber Herr Mayer hat uns gesagt, hier würden alle nur Englisch sprechen. Und jetzt fangen sie an mit Deutsch! Wer sind sie eigentlich??"Auf dem Bahnsteig standen noch zwei weitere Jungen, anscheinend Schüler von Hogwarts. Sie schienen ein wenig verwirrt, vielleicht auch weil sie nichts verstanden haben, von dem was gerade gesagt wurde. Der Mann mit dem Bart meldete sich wieder zu Wort. „Entschuldingung, es tut mir leid, dass ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt habe, ich bin Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts."*Ein wirklich komischer Kauz, aber wer sonst wäre mit dem alten Sack von Mayer befreundet?!?* Er gab den beiden die Hand. „Schön das ihr da seid, ich hoffe euch gefällt es hier. Ihr habt zwar noch nicht viel gesehen, aber das werden wir später noch ändern können. Zuerst möchte ich euch Ronald Weasley und Neville Longbottom vorstellen. Sie sind sozusagen eure Gegenstücke." Dumbledore zeigte auf die zwei Jungen in Umhängen, die immer noch geschockt dastanden und abwechselnd ihren Schulleiter und die beiden Freundinnen anschauten. Lina musterte sie kritisch. *Wahrscheinlich sind diese Umhänge ihre Schuluniform, hoffentlich müssen wir die nicht tragen..."„Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, the train will leave in an few moments. You have to leave us now. Have fun in Germany, I wish you Good Luck." Dumbledore redete mit seinen Schüler, jetzt auf Englisch, damit sie auch alles verstanden und schob die beiden in Richtung Zug. Als sie gerade eingestiegen waren, fuhr der Zug auch schon ab. *Scheiße! Unsre Koffer!* „Halt!! Unsere Koffer sind doch noch da drin!"Lina lief hinter dem Zug her, Mia folgte ihr nur wenige Momente später. Der Schulleiter lachte in seinen langen Bart. Als die beiden Freundinnen eingesehen hatten, dass es nichts mehr bringt, blieben sie stehen. „Ganz ruhig ihr beiden, ", der Schulleiter sprach wieder Deutsch, „ eure Koffer werden automatisch ins Schloss gebracht."„Echt? Cool, das ist ja doch ganz anders als bei uns..."*Eine der größten Schwächen meiner besten Freundin: Sie sagt immer wirklich alles was sie denkt, egal zu wem.... Peinlich!"Dumbledore lächelte nur und schaute die beiden mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. *Von diesem Mann geht irgendwie eine komische, magische Energie aus.*  
  
„Ich würde sagen, wir gehen jetzt zum Schloss."Dumbledore zeigte auf eine Kutsche, die am Bahnhof bereitstand. *Wo sind die Pferde?? Ist doch wirklich alles absolut komisch hier* Alle drei stiegen in die Kutsche, auf der Fahrt warfen sich Mia und Lina immer wieder verunsicherte Blicke zu.  
  
Sie hielten an. „So, wir sind da, bitte folgt mir in die Eingangshalle." Lina und Mia stiegen aus der Kutsche aus und standen wieder nur staunend da. *Woah! Was ist das denn?? Wenn die so ein großes Schloss haben, dann sind hier bestimmt viel mehr Schüler als bei uns und das heißt mehr gutaussehende Typen!! Ich glaube ich liebe das alles hier schon jetzt!* Die beiden Freundinnen folgten dem Schulleiter nur langsam. Sie kamen in eine große Eingangshalle, dort sagte der alte Mann zu den beiden, dass sie warten sollen, bis man sie reinholen würde. Er ließ sie alleine, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.  
  
„Mia, das ist unglaublich hier!"„Hast du diesen riesigen See gesehen?? Da kann man im Sommer bestimmt sau gut schwimmen gehen!"„Na wenn ihr vom Kraken runner jezogen werden wollt, dann müsst'er dat machen"Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich um und sahen einen Halbriesen. So etwas kannten sie nur aus ihren Biologie Büchern und dort wurden sie als sehr selten beschrieben. „Wer... wer, wer sind sie??"(A/N Ab jetzt wird so gut wie nur noch Englisch geredet, deswegen nicht wundern, wenn Lina und Mia auch mit den Hogwartsschülern Deutsch reden. Ich hab möchte nicht die halbe Story auf Englisch schreiben.) „Ich bin Rubeus Hagrid, der Wildhüter. Un' wer seid ihr?"Wieder mal fing sich Mia als erstes, während Lina wieder nur mit offenem Mund da stand. „Wir sind die Austauschschüler, der Schulleiter hat uns einfach hier stehen gelassen."„Ja, dann kommt ma' mit. Ich soll euch reinbringen."  
  
Hagrid machte die großen Türen der Halle auf und stapfte hinein, die Lina und Mia wieder mal nur schüchtern hinterher. Sie gingen vorbei an den vier Haustischen, nach vorne zu den Lehrern. Alle Hogwartsschüler starrten sie an, teilweise interessiert, teilweise mit Abscheu. Am Lehrertisch stand schon Dumbledore und lächelte seine Schüler und die beiden Austauschschülerinnen mit einem warmen Lächeln an.  
  
„Das sind die beiden,"sagte er zu seinen Schülern, „ich bitte euch, dass ihr sie mit Respekt behandelt und ihnen helft, sich bestmöglich einzuleben. Ich bitte nun euch, Lina und Mia, stellt euch einmal kurz vor, damit jeder weiß wer ihr seid."„Öhh, ja, also, ich bin Lina Lückemeier, bin 16 Jahre alt und gehe, zumindest auf unserer Schule, in die sechste Klasse."„Und ich bin Mia Lüttmann, auch 16 Jahre und auch in der sechsten Klasse, bei uns auf der Schule."„Dankeschön, ihr beiden. Miss Lüttmann und Miss Lückemeier werden auch hier auf Hogwarts die sechste Klasse besuchen, da das Klassensystem an beiden Schulen gleich ist. Vielleicht muss ich unseren beiden Neuen noch etwas erklären, ich denke, ihr hattet noch keine Zeit euch über Hogwarts zu informieren, da ihr erst gestern Abend von diesem Austausch erfahren hat. An dieser Schule teilen wir die Schüler ab der ersten Klasse in die vier Häuser auf: Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Da wir euch jetzt nicht in die Häuser aufteilen können, habe ich mit dem Lehrerkollegium besprochen, dass wir aus jedem Haus einen Schüler wählen, der mit euch in eine Wohnung zieht. Genauso wie bei dem Auswahlverfahren für den Schüleraustausch, durften sie sich einen Begleiter aussuchen, der mit ihnen in die Wohnung zieht.  
  
Aus Griffindor werden es sein: Harry Potter und Hermine Granger; aus Slytherin werden einziehen: Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini; aus Ravenclaw: Terry Boot und Mandy Brocklehurst und aus Hufflepuff: Susan Bones und Justin Finch-Flechtley. Alle grade genannten bleiben nach dem Abendessen bitte hier. Dann zeige ich euch eure Räume und sage euch das Passwort. Lina und Mia, setzt euch bitte an einen der Tische."  
  
Die beiden Freundinnen blickten sich zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag ratlos an. „Komm wir gehen dahin!"Lina zeigte auf einen der vier Tische. An diesem Tisch hatten alle Schüler ein rot-goldenes Zeichen mit einem Löwe an ihren Umhängen. „Ok, wenn's uns da nicht gefällt, dann gehen wir halt das nächste Mal an einen anderen Tisch."Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich auf freie Plätze an dem von ihnen ausgesuchten Tisch. Sofort wurden sie mit Fragen bombardiert: „Wo kommt ihr her?"„Wie ist es an eurer Schule?"„Ist es an eurer Schule viel anders als hier?"„Wie gefällt es euch hier?"„Hey Leute, ganz ruhig!"*Danke Mia, du bist die beste!* „Einer nach dem anderen! Wir können doch nicht alle Fragen auf einmal beantworten!" Plötzlich füllten sich alle Platten auf den Tischen mit Essen. „Endlich mal was, was hier nicht anders ist als bei uns! Hoffentlich schmeckt das Essen auch so gut wie bei uns, ich hab den ganzen Tag noch nichts Vernünftiges gegessen!"Die beiden fingen an zu Essen. „Hmm, schmeckt doch wohl gut, findste nicht auch?? Nicht typisch Englisch..."„Genau, aber Lina, jetzt nicht mehr reden, nur noch Essen, ich hab Hunger!"  
  
Als alle fertig waren mit Essen, wurde die Halle immer leerer. Nur ein paar Schüler blieben sitzen. *Anscheinend die, die mit uns in die WG ziehen.* Als die Halle, bis auf einige Schüler, leer war, kam Professor Dumbledore auf die Schüler zu. „Kommt ihr bitte mit."Die Schüler folgten ihrem Direktor. „Professor?", fragte Lina leise. „Ja, Lina?"„Was ist eigentlich mit unseren Uniformen? Dürfen wir die behalten, oder müssen wir die Hogwartsuniformen tragen?"„Das dürft ihr selber entscheiden. Ehrlich gesagt, wüsste ich auch nicht, welche Uniform ihr tragen solltet, da ihr keinem Haus angehört."„Dann behalten wir unsere erst mal.", mischte sich auch Mia ein. „Gut, wir sind da. Dieses wird euer Zimmer."  
  
*~*~*~ Ich hab mich extra beeilt.  
  
@haunted-jess: Dankeschön!! @Jule: klar wird irgendwer mit irgendwem zusammenkommen, aber ich verrat noch nicht, wer mit wem... ;) @le: auch an dich ein ganz dickes Dankeschön! 


	3. Kapitel 3

So, hier bin ich wieder! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Viel Spass beim lesen!  
  
„..."jemand redet  
  
*...* Lina denkt  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Alle zusammen gingen sie in ihre neue Wohnung, sie kamen in eine Art Gemeinschaftsraum, mit einem Kamin, in dem ein Feuer brannte, einigen gemütlich aussehenden Sesseln und Sofas und ein paar Schreibtischen zum lernen und Hausaufgaben machen. Dieser Raum war mit warmen Farben gestaltet. Dumbledore wandte sich wieder den Schülern zu: „Alle Jungen schlafen zusammen in einem Schlafsaal, die Mädchen auch zusammen. Allerdings, in einem anderen Saal, als die Jungen."Er lächelte die Jugendlichen an. „An eure Schlafsäle ist jeweils ein Badezimmer angeschlossen. Ich denke, dieser Platz sollte für euch alle reichen."Er weiß den Mädchen den Weg zu ihren Räumen und begleitete die Jungs zu ihren.  
  
„Hey cool, guck mal Lina, die Koffer sind ja wirklich schon hier!"„Was dachtet ihr denn?", mischte sich ein rot haariges Mädchen ein. „Ist das bei euch nicht so?"„Nein, bei uns ist sowieso alles ganz anders als hier. Ich komme mir fast vor, wie im Mittelalter... Sagt mal, habt ihr eigentlich keinen Strom?"Lina blickte sich im Zimmer um, auf der Suche nach Steckdosen oder ähnlichem. Die anderen beiden Mädchen, beide mit blonden Haaren, blickten sich verwirrt an, sie waren Reinblüter und hatten von Strom noch nie auch nur ein Wort gehört. Das rot haarige Mädchen mischte sich wieder ein: „Nein, Strom gibt es hier nicht, aber wir kommen auch ganz gut ohne klar. Für mich war es am Anfang auch extrem komisch, aber man gewöhnt sich dran. Gibt es bei euch an Strom? Ich wollte mich über eure Schule informieren, aber ich habe in der Bibliothek kein einziges Buch gefunden."„Hey du, mach mal langsam, wir sind noch ganz lange hier.... Also erst mal, ja, bei uns haben wir Strom und über unsere Schule wurde unseres Wissens auch noch kein Buch geschrieben."  
  
Lina blickte sich um und schaute jedes der Mädchen einmal genau an. „Wer seid ihr eigentlich? Ich denk mal, unsere Namen kennt ihr jetzt, aber wir kennen eure noch gar nicht."Sofort mischte sich das rot haarige Mädchen wieder ein. „Ich bin Hermine Granger." Danach meldete sich etwas schüchterner eines der blonden Mädchen zu Wort. „Ich heiße Susan Bones." „Und mein Name ist Mandy Brocklehurst." Mia schaute die anderen konzentriert an. „Dann hätten wir das ja auch. Aber ihr müsst uns noch was erklären. Wie ist das mit diesen Häusern? Eure Umhänge sehen alle etwas unterschiedlich aus und ihr habt in der großen Halle vier Tische. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass an jedem Tisch nur Schüler mit dem gleichen Zeichen auf der Uniform saßen. Und wozu wurden wir eigentlich in diese WG eingeteilt?" Schon wieder fing Hermine sofort an zu reden und beantwortete Mia ihre Fragen. „In Hogwarts gibt es vier Häuser: Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Als wir in das erste Schuljahr gekommen sind, wurden wir in die Häuser eingeteilt. Wir haben zusammen mit den anderen aus unserem Haus Unterricht und wohnen mit ihnen in einem Turm. Für die WG hat man uns auch noch keine präzise Begründung geliefert. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie euch nicht in die Häuser stecken , da nicht klar ist, wie lange ihr hier in Hogwarts bleibt. Außerdem hätte die Möglichkeit bestanden, dass ihr auseinander gerissen werdet, weil der Hut euch unter Umständen in zwei verschiedene Häuser geschickt hätte." „Der Hut?", Mia mischte sich mal wieder ein, „Ein Hut teilt die Schüler auf die Häuser auf? Wer hat sich das denn ausgedacht??"*Mia, das wird schon ihre Gründe haben, die können doch nicht einfach die Schüler irgendeine Prüfung machen lassen, bei denen sie ihre Eigenschaften oder sonst was unter Beweis stellen müssen.* Lina verdrehte die Augen, doch zum Glück merkte das niemand. Dieses Mal bekam Mia ihre Antwort von Susan: „Ja, sprechende Hut teilt die Erstklässler in die Häuser ein. Wie er das macht, weiß keiner so genau."Hermine schaute ein wenig betrübt drein, vielleicht weil jemand vor ihr eine Frage beantwortet hat. Und dann auch noch richtig!  
  
„Mensch Mia, ich glaub wir müssen noch viel lernen."„Ja, ich glaub auch, aber lass uns mal auspacken, sonst sind wir morgen noch nicht fertig." Alle Mädchen packten ihre Sachen in die, für sie vorgesehenen Schränke, an der einen Seite des Schlafsaales.  
  
Nachdem sie fertig waren, gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem die Jungen schon saßen und sich unterhielten, zumindest drei von ihnen. Ein dunkelhaariger mit abstehenden Haaren, der eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn hatte, saß zusammen mit zwei der anderen Jungen in einer Ecke und diskutierten scheinbar über etwas sehr wichtiges. Die zwei anderen saßen gegenüber von ihnen, möglichst abseits. Einer von den beiden, mit silber- blonden Haaren und blau-grauen Augen, *man sieht der knuddelig aus!* blickte den Jungen mit der Narbe herablassend an, als ob er etwas besseres wäre. *Aber doch zu angehoben, so ein eingebildeter Typ!* Der, der bei ihm saß, schaute etwas deprimiert. *Der ist ja auch wohl süß, aber er sieht neidisch aus, als ob er bei den anderen sitzen wollte, aber nicht kann, weil er bei diesem Blonden bleiben muss.*  
  
Der Mädchen setzten sich auf eines der gemütlichen Sofas in der Mitte des Raumes, kurze Zeit später gesellten sich auch ein paar der Jungs hinzu, aber nur die Gruppe um den Schwarzhaarigen. *Der ist aber auch ganz süß... wo der wohl seine Narbe her hat? Das find ich bestimmt noch heraus, wir sind ja noch lange genug hier, hoffentlich ...*  
  
Einer der Jungen, mit etwa schulterlangen dunkelblonden Haaren, fing an zu reden: „Sorry, wir waren vielleicht etwas unhöflich. Ihr seid die einzigen, die hier noch niemanden kennen und wir stellen uns nicht vor. Also, ich bin Terry Boot."Er lächelte die beiden Freundinnen an *Man, voll der Traumtyp, er sieht gut aus, ist höflich und anscheinend auch super lieb! Sogar besser als dieser süße Blonde.* „Ich bin Justin Finch-Fletchley!"Ein etwas kleinerer, dunkelhaariger Junge meldete sich zu Wort. Der letzte von den dreien, mit der Narbe auf der Stirn wandte sich den Mädchen zu: „Ich bin Harry Potter."Auch er lächelte die Mädchen an. *Den Namen habe ich schon mal irgendwo gehört...* „Hey, Harry, ich glaub deinen Namen hab ich schon mal gehört! Ich glaub, er steht sogar in unserem Geschichtsbuch, oder so."„Na klar, Mia, wir haben doch letztens mal über so einen dunklen Herrscher gesprochen. Ich glaub, er nannte sich Lord Voldemord, oder zumindest so ähnlich."Als Lina den Namen ausgesprochen hatte, schauderten zumindest die meisten der Anwesenden. „Da war aber noch was Lina, ich glaub die Leute, trauten sich nicht seinen Namen auszusprechen. Es muss wohl sehr schlimm gewesen sein. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ein kleiner Junge einen seiner Angriffe überlebt hat und ihn dadurch zu Fall gebracht hat."„Ja, das war ich."Harry schaute beschämt zur Seite. Es entstand eine Unangenehme Stille.  
  
„Na Potty, weißt nichts zu sagen, ohne deinen Wiesel Freund, was??"Der blonde Junge war mit seinem Freund herangekommen. „Ich bin übrigens Draco Malfoy, euch kenne ich ja schon. Und das", er deutete auf seinen Freund, „ist Blaise Zabini."Lina und Mia musterten die beiden genau, der Rest schaute sie einfach nur wütend an. „Entweder ihr beiden seid mit uns befreundet, oder mit denen da!"Er schaute seine Mitschüler abwertend an. „Wieso? Fühlt ihr beiden euch in irgendeiner Weise besser als die anderen?" *Mia sagt mal wieder alles was sie denkt, dann gibt es gleich am ersten Tag schon Schwierigkeiten, bitte nicht!* „Natürlich sind wir mehr wert als die anderen. Granger und Boot sind Schlammblüter, die von den anderen, die Reinblütig sind, stammen aus verschandelten, unglaubwürdigen, unwürdigen Familien. Aber ich, ich bin ein Malfoy, ich komme aus einer der wichtigsten Familien der gesamten Zaubererwelt, genauso wie Blaise."„Tja, dann verzichten wir lieber auf eure Bekanntschaft und schließen uns mit den unwichtigen, einfachen Leuten zusammen."Lina hatte ihr gewohntes Selbstvertrauen wiedergefunden, eines das sie am wenigsten haben konnte waren eingebildete Machos wie dieser beiden. Mia stimmte ihr zu und wandte sich von den beiden ab.  
  
„Hey guckt mal, da am Fenster, da ist eine Eule! Was macht die denn da??" *Eulen, was ist das denn? Wozu brauchen die, die denn?* Lina blickte verwirrt in die Runde, Malfoy und Blaise waren mittlerweile wieder in ihre Ecke verschwunden. „Hey Harry, das ist Pig!"„Ach, lass du sie rein, Hermine, Ron schreibt doch bestimmt nicht an mich."Die Angesprochene ging zum Fenster und machte es auf. Die kleine Eule flatterte sofort hinein und streckte ihr Bein aus. Hermine band den Brief ab und die Eule flog sofort wieder weg. Sie öffnete den Brief und las ihn durch.  
  
„Hey, hört euch das mal an!"Hermine find an Ron's Brief vorzulesen:  
  
„Hey Hermine, hey Harry!  
  
Erstmal wollte ich dir, Harry, sagen, dass mir die Sache mit unserem Streit voll leid tut. Ich war ein Depp. Es tut mir auch voll leid, dass ich nicht dich mit nach Deutschland genommen habe, sondern Neville, er macht ständig alles falsch. Ich würde das dir jetzt echt gerne persönlich sagen, aber das geht ja leider nicht.  
  
Hier ist alles ganz anders, als bei uns in Hogwarts. Mir gefällt es (zumindest noch) nicht wirklich. Vielleicht ändert sich das ja noch und ich muss mich erst noch an alles hier gewöhnen. Die ganze Schule ist Muggelartig, wahrscheinlich wäre es nicht schlecht gewesen, wenn ich Muggelkunde belegt hätte. Sie haben Strom, der kommt aus so komischen Dingern. Deckstosen, oder ähnlich heißen die. Es ist alles ziemlich schwer zu merken, Neville hat noch größere Probleme damit, als ich.  
  
Trotzdem sind die Leute hier super nett, sie haben uns viel geholfen, auch mit dem Strom und so.  
  
Die Schuluniformen sind auch ganz anders als bei uns, die Schüler hier tragen nicht mal Umhänge! Die Jungs tragen eine schwarze Hose und ein kurzes Hemd. Aber nur im Sommer, im Winter tragen sie noch eine schwarze Jacke darüber. Das sieht aber nicht streberhaft aus, sondern voll cool.  
  
Die Mädchen tragen, zumindest im Sommer, einen knielangen schwarzen Rock, mit einer weißen Bluse darüber, die ist auch kurzärmlig. Wenn's kalt ist dann können sie einen Blazer darüber tragen und anstelle vom Rock, eine Hose. Das sieht auch absolut cool aus.  
  
Außerhalb des Unterrichts dürfen die Schüler hier anziehen was sie wollen, das ist voll toll, vielleicht sollten wir diese Uniform Regelung auch mal einführen, die ist cool!  
  
Wie geht's euch allen eigentlich?? Ich hoffe mal gut und behandelt Lina und Mia genauso gut, wie wir hier behandelt werden. Neville und ich haben die beiden am Bahnhof gesehen und sie sahen wirklich nett aus, auch wenn sie teilweise etwas einfältig taten. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie wirklich so sind. Ich glaube, die beiden sind hinter dem Zug hergerannt, weil sie dachten, ihre Koffer wären noch drinnen. Wahrscheinlich müssen sie sich auch noch bei uns zurechtfinden, genauso wie wir auf ihrer Schule.  
  
Ach ja, ich hab noch was vergessen, alle ab der sechsten Klasse haben hier ein Schlafzimmer zu zweit. Fast eine kleine Wohnung, mit Aufenthaltsraum und Badezimmer und so! Das ist wirklich besser als bei uns, aber trotzdem komisch, wir müssen uns erst noch an alles gewöhnen. So schlecht ist es hier gar nicht! Zumindest gibt es hier kaum Spinnen, das ist toll!  
  
Meldet euch möglichst schnell bei uns, auch wenn ich glaube, dass Eulenpost hier überhaupt nicht normal ist. Die haben mich alle voll komisch angeguckt, als ich mit Pig hier angekommen bin. Mal sehen, was die sagen, wenn ich den Brief gleich abschicke, die gucken bestimmt alle voll geschockt. Ich glaub, hier versenden die ihre Briefe mit Muggelpost. Das wär mir viel zu kompliziert.  
  
Also, schreibt dann mal zurück, möglichst bald, bitte.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S: Schreibt bitte ganz schnell zurück! Ich vermiss euch und Hogwarts schon voll doll (Nur Malfoy und die ganzen Slytherins nicht *grins*)!"  
  
„Lina? Welcher von den beiden ist Ron??"„Mal überlegen, ich glaub der mit den roten Haaren. Hab ich Recht, Harry?"„Ja klar."Plötzlich schaute er betreten zur Seite. Hermine schaute ihn voller Sorge an. „Du kannst doch nichts dafür Harry, du kennst doch sein Temperament. Er war sauer auf dich, sonst hätte er dich mitgenommen. Du kannst doch auch nichts dafür, dass er so stur ist."„Vielleicht hast du Recht, Hermine, dann bleiben uns halt jetzt nur noch Briefe."„Jetzt denk doch nicht so negativ, Harry! Er ist doch bald wieder da."„Ich hab ne tolle Idee! Lina und ich bauen hier ganz viel Scheiße, dann schicken die uns ganz schnell wieder nach Hause, vielleicht kommen ja Neville und Ron dann auch wieder zurück."„Ne, das glaub ich nicht."Auch Terry meldete sich zu Wort. „Erstmal wird Dumbledore euch beide nicht so schnell nach Hause schicken und ich denke nicht, dass Ron und Neville dann auch wieder nach hier hinkommen."*Er sieht so toll aus! Und er verteidigt uns!* „Außerdem,", auch Terry mischte sich ein: „Wäre das dann das Ende des Gesamten Schüleraustausches, auch für die nächsten Jahre. Euer Schulleiter war doch sowieso schon nicht wirklich begeistert von der Idee."„Aber gut, dass er trotzdem zugestimmt hat, sonst hätten wir euch alle gar nicht kennengelernt!"Lina lächelte die anderen an. „Auf zwei hätten wir allerdings auch gut verzichten können!"Als sie das sagte, blickte Mia die beiden Slytherins an, die immer noch in ihrer Ecke saßen und manchmal böse Blicke zu ihnen rüberwarfen.  
  
Hermine gähnte einmal heftig. „Ich geh ins Bett, Gute Nacht!" Damit ging sie in Richtung Schlafsaal. „Sagt mal, Leute, wann müssen wir eigentlich aufstehen??"*Das wär doch wirklich mal interessant! Danke für die Frage Mia!"„Um neun fängt der Unterricht an, ab halb Acht gibt es Frühstück. Wann ihr aufsteht könnt ihr selber entscheiden.", erklärte Mandy den Ablauf des Morgens. „Das ist ja cool! Dann müssen Ron und Neville sich ganz schön umgewöhnen. Bei uns fängt schon um acht der Unterricht an."Mal wieder wurden die Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Schulen deutlich. Mia gähnte. „Ich glaub, ich geh auch ins Bett. Nacht."„Gute Nacht!!", kam es von allen zurück.  
  
Die restlichen unterhielten sich noch eine halbe Stunde, dann leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum, nur noch Lina und Terry waren dort. *Er sieht so schüchtern aus, voll süß.*  
  
„Sag mal, Lina, wie gefällt's dir hier eigentlich?"*Man, lächelt der süß* „Es ist ein bisschen komisch, so ganz ohne Strom und so. Aber sonst ist es toll!"„Daran musste ich mich auch erst gewöhnen. Aber ich vermisse ihn jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr, mit den Fackeln und so ist es viel gemütlicher, als mit elektrischem Licht."„Sag mal, Terry, wie lange hat es gedauert, bis du dich hier wirklich zurecht gefunden hast? Das ist wirklich alles voll groß hier und ich kenne den Weg zur großen Halle schon jetzt nicht mehr."„Das hat schon ein bisschen gedauert, aber jetzt kenne ich das Schloss fast auswendig. Besonders aufpassen musst du auf die Trickstufen auf manchen Treppen: Wenn du drauf tritts, bleibst du darin hängen, das ist echt nicht angenehm."„Aber wenn ich mal in so einer Stufe hängen bleibe, dann hilfst du mir da raus ja?"„Klar, mach ich das. Ich glaube das würde jeder machen, außer vielleicht die Slytherins."„Was ist an denen eigentlich so schlimm? Malfoy und Zabini waren vorhin so gemein zu uns, und sonst erzählt ihr auch nur schlechtes über die. Wieso?"„Die sind halt einfach alle so wie die beiden. Arrogant und sie hassen alles, was nicht so ist wie sie. Besonders Muggelgeborene, so wie mich. Bist du eigentlich Reinblütig?"„Nein, bei uns in Deutschland gibt es kaum Reinblütige Zauberer oder Hexen. Die meisten sind Muggel, die magische Fähigkeiten haben. So wie du und ich. Obwohl es in Deutschland sowieso nur sehr wenige magische Leute gibt."Lina gähnte lange. „Entschuldigung. Wollt ich nicht." „Ist schon Ok, ich glaube du solltest ins Bett gehen. Es ist schon spät und wir müssen morgen früh aufstehen."„Du hast Recht, Gute Nacht."„Nacht, Lina!"Terry stand auf und umarmte sie vorsichtig. *Er ist so süß!"Lina wurde rot und drehte sich um. Sie ging in Richtung Schlafsaal, drehte sich aber vorher noch einmal um und blickte Terry direkt in die Augen.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Und jetzt bitte einmal auf den Knopf links unten drücken und reviewen! Dankeschön!  
  
Die nächsten Kapitel werden wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so schnell kommen, weil ich viel lernen muss... Dumme Schule.  
  
Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer BBbaygirl, Teufelsweib und brisana-brownie! *alleknuddel* 


	4. Kapitel 4

Hallo Leute!  
  
Hier bin ich wieder, hat leider etwas länger gedauert, aber ihr kennt das ja. Nur Stress! Dumme Schule...  
  
~*~*~*~ Für Claudia, wir werden dich nie vergessen. *~*~*~*  
  
Aber jetzt viel Spaß!  
  
„..."jemand redet ‚...' das wird im Unterricht „gesagt", oder besser: verbotenerweise auf einen Zettel geschrieben *...* Lina denkt  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*Mist, ich bin gestern viel zu spät ins Bett gegangen!*  
  
„Hey Lina, sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich so müde?? Du gähnst ja ständig!"Auch Mia hatte bemerkt, dass Lina etwas erschöpft war. „Wilde Nacht mit Terry gehabt?"Sie grinste fies.  
  
„Ha, ha. Wie lustig."Lina war sichtlich genervt. „Ich hab nichts mit Terry."*Was denkt die schon wieder von mir??*  
  
„Aber, so wie ihr euch gestern angesehen habt, könnte man das locker glauben."  
  
„Quatsch nicht! Ich hab ihn ganz normal angeguckt, nicht komisch..."  
  
„Aber du findest ihn extrem süß, hab ich Recht?"  
  
*Wieso bin ich immer so leicht zu durchschauen, Mist!*  
  
„Klar finde ihn süß, Terry sieht doch auch extrem gut aus, findest du nicht?"  
  
„Na ja, mein Geschmack ist er ja nicht. Aber du hast ja sowieso einen anderen Geschmack in Sachen Männer als ich."  
  
„Was ist mit mir??"Plötzlich stand Terry hinter den beiden.  
  
„Terry... äh... Hi! Wie lange stehst du da schon??"Lina wurde rot.  
  
„Lange genug, hab viel mitbekommen."Er lächelte wissend.  
  
*Er lacht so süß...*  
  
„Du findest also ich sehe gut aus, Lina?"  
  
Lina schluckte und wurde noch röter. „Äh... ja!"  
  
„Dann gebe ich das Kompliment gerne zurück!" Er lachte die beiden Freundinnen an und verschwand.  
  
„Also, ich glaube da läuft doch was."Mia, die dem Gespräch grinsend zugehört hatte, zog ihre Schlüsse.  
  
„Nein, glaub mir doch!"  
  
„Hey, ich bin deine beste Freundin! Da sollte ich dich doch wohl kennen." Mia blickte ihre Freundin eindringlich an. „Ich glaub, der ist der richtige für dich!"  
  
„Zieh doch nicht immer so voreilige Schlüsse!"  
  
„Miss Lüttmann, Miss Lückemeier."Die beiden blickten erschrocken auf, dort stand Professor McGonagall. „Es tut mir sehr leid, sie in ihrem scheinbar wichtigen Gespräch unterbrechen zu müssen, aber..."  
  
„Woher wissen sie, dass es wichtig war??"  
  
*Wieso muss Mia immer so Respektlos sein??*  
  
„Erstens haben sie sich gerade selber verraten und zweitens habe ich schon dreimal versucht sie anzusprechen, aber sie haben nicht reagiert."Lina und Mia schauten sich betreten an. „ich habe ihre Stundenpläne. Sie haben die Fächer in unterschiedlichen Häusern, damit sie die Schüler und den Alltag jedes Hauses besser kennen lernen. Hier, bitteschön."Sie gab den beiden ihre Stundenpläne.  
  
„Hey, das ist ja viel mehr als bei uns! Hör mal:  
  
Montag  
  
Frühstück  
  
Zaubertränke (mit Slytherin und Griffindor)  
  
Zaubertränke (mit Slytherin und Griffindor)  
  
Mittagessen  
  
Verwandlung (mit Ravenclaw)  
  
Verwandlung (mit Ravenclaw)  
  
Abendessen  
  
Dienstag  
  
Frühstück  
  
Geschichte der Zauberei (mit Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw)  
  
Geschichte der Zauberei (mit Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw)  
  
Mittagessen  
  
Kräuterkunde (mit Ravenclaw und Griffindor)  
  
Kräuterkunde (mit Ravenclaw und Griffindor)  
  
Abendessen  
  
Astrologie (mit Slytherin)  
  
Astrologie (mit Slytherin)  
  
Mittwoch  
  
Frühstück  
  
Wahrsagen (mit Griffindor)  
  
Wahrsagen (mit Griffindor)  
  
Mittagessen  
  
Abendessen  
  
Donnerstag  
  
Frühstück  
  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklem Künste ( mit Slytherin und Griffindor)  
  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ( mit Slytherin und Griffindor)  
  
Mittagessen  
  
Abendessen  
  
Freitag  
  
Frühstück  
  
Zauberkunst (mit Hufflepuff)  
  
Zauberkunst (mit Hufflepuff)  
  
Mittagessen  
  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ( mit Griffindor und Slytherin)  
  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ( mit Griffindor und Slytherin)"  
  
„Das ist heftig! Wir haben nur zweimal in der Woche nachmittags frei... Und noch einmal Unterricht mitten in der Nacht! Wer soll das denn aushalten??"  
  
„Komm Lina, wir gehen zu den anderen und Fragen die, ob die auch so viel Unterricht haben!"  
  
Die beiden standen auf und gingen zu Harry und Hermine, die scheinbar über etwas sehr wichtiges diskutierten.  
  
„Harry, Hermine?"  
  
„Oh, Lina, Mia, hi!"  
  
„Wir haben grade unseren Stundenplan bekommen.", fing Mia an. „Guckt euch den mal an. Habt ihr auch so viel Unterricht?"  
  
Lina gab ihren Stundenplan an Hermine weiter, Harry beugte sich über ihre Schulter und las mit.  
  
„Ja, die Anzahl der Stunden ist normal, so viel haben wir auch.", stellte Harry fest. „Aber ihr habt immer mit unterschiedlichen Häusern. Wisst ihr wieso?"  
  
„Lina, was hat McGonagall noch gesagt? War da nicht was mit die Schüler der anderen Häuser besser kennen lernen, oder so?"  
  
„Mensch Mia! Passt du denn nie auf... Ja, stimmt schon. Wir sollen den Alltag und die Schüler in allen Häusern kennen lernen."  
  
„Siehste, dann hab ich doch aufgepasst!"Sie streckte Lina auf kindliche Art die Zunge raus.  
  
Die große Halle leerte sich, alle Schüler gingen zum Unterricht. Mia und Lina sahen Terry, der auf dem Weg zum Klassenraum waren.  
  
„Hey Terry!"Lina rief quer durch die ganze Halle. „Warte mal!"Terry blieb stehen, die beiden Freundinnen beeilten sich, zu ihm zu kommen.  
  
„Was ist los?", der Ravenclaw schaute die beiden besorgt an.  
  
„Du siehst aus, als würdest du dir Sorgen machen... Brauchst du nicht!"Lina lächelte ihn an. „Wir haben nur jetzt Geschichte der Zauberei mit euch und wir wissen doch gar nicht, wo der Raum ist."  
  
„Ach so, und ich hab gedacht es sei was ernstes... Dann kommt mal mit!"Einen kurzen Moment trafen sich Lina und Terrys Blicke, aber als sie es bemerkten schauten sie schnell zur Seite.  
  
*Mist! Was mach ich hier?? Er ist ja ganz süß, ok, er ist extrem süß, aber warum muss er mich ständig angucken?!? Wieso gucke ich ihn ständig an?!?*  
  
Plötzlich standen sie vor einem Klassenraum, inmitten von Schülern aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. „Sag mal Mia, hast du dir den Weg gemerkt?"  
  
„Da ich dich ja kenne und du grade ziemlich in Gedanken versunken warst, was wohl an Terry liegt, habe ich mir den Weg gemerkt!"  
  
„Dankeschön! Was würde ich bloß ohne dich machen??"  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und die Schüler strömten in den Raum. Lina und Mia folgten Terry und Mandy in die letzte Reihe. Ein Geist schwebte durch die Wand in den Klassenraum und setzte sich auf einen gemütlich aussehenden Ohrensessel vor die Klasse.  
  
Er fing mit einer schleppenden, einschläfernden Stimme an zu reden: „Willkommen im sechsten Schuljahr, am Ende des Schuljahres stehen wichtige Prüfungen an. Außerdem möchte ich die beiden Austauschschülerinnen begrüßen, wenn ihr etwas nicht versteht fragt doch bitte eure Mitschüler."  
  
Danach fing er an über Trollaufstände zu reden und die Klasse sank in einen Schlaf ähnlichen Zustand.  
  
*Auch nicht interessanter als bei uns, aber warum unterrichtet dieser Geist?*  
  
Lina riss ein Stück von dem Pergament ab, dass sie vor sich liegen hatte und fing an zu schreiben:  
  
‚Hey Terry! Das ist ja wohl voll langweilig... aber warum unterrichtet dieser Geist?' Sie schob ihm den Zettel zu, das war kein Problem, denn Lina hatte sich neben den Ravenclaw gesetzt.  
  
Terry nahm seinen das Pergament, las es und schrieb seine Antwort unter Linas Frage. ‚Ich finds auch voll langweilig... Binns war schon als Mensch ein Lehrer, hier in Hogwarts. Der ist dann irgendwann morgens aufgestanden und sein Körper ist liegengeblieben. Da hat ihn aber anscheinend nicht interessiert, denn er unterrichtet ja immer noch.' Auch er schob den Zettel zu seiner Nachbarin. So schrieben sie sich noch eine Weile, bis, nach scheinbar endloser Zeit, die Stunde endlich zu Ende war.  
  
Sofort stürmten die Schüler aus dem Klassenraum. Mia legte ihren Kopf an Linas Schulter. „Eigentlich sollte ich ja jetzt ziemlich ausgeruht sein, zwei Stunden schlafen! Aber zwei Stunden Langeweile ist komischerweise super anstrengend!"  
  
„Du hast vollkommen Recht, Mia! Sag mal Terry, geht das jetzt immer so?"  
  
„Ja, klar, das hab ich schon seit sechs Jahren, jede Woche einmal..."  
  
„Sind die anderen Fächer denn interessanter?"  
  
„Ja, Geschichte ist definitiv das langweiligste was wir haben. Und Zaubertränke... nein, ich sags euch nicht, ihr müsst euch eure eigene Meinung bilden."  
  
„Komm, Terry, bitte.. sags."  
  
„Nö!"  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie Kräuterkunde, das war viel interessanter als Geschichte der Zauberei. Sie gingen mit Terry, Mandy, Harry und Hermine zu den Gewächshäusern. Ihre Lehrerin, Professor Sprout, begrüßte Lina und Mia wesentlich freundlicher und ausgedehnter als Professor Binns. Sie bot den beiden auch an, ihnen etwas Nachhilfe zu geben, wenn sie mit dem Stoff noch nicht so weit waren. Insgesamt verlief diese Stunde sehr gut, nach dem Abendessen gingen sie zurück in ihre Wohnung und unterhielten sich lange.  
  
„Man bin ich müde! Ich glaub ich geh ins Bett!"  
  
„Mia, du kannst nicht ins Bett gehen! Wir haben doch noch Astrologie."  
  
„Ach scheiße! Mit den Slytherins, oder?"  
  
„Ja, sag mal Terry, wo ist eigentlich der Klassenraum für Astrologie?"Der Angesprochene war der einzige, der noch mit den beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum saß.  
  
„Ihr habt auf dem Astronomieturm. Ich würde euch ja hinbringen, aber eigentlich darf ich das nicht, weil es ja schon fast Mitternacht ist. Ich komm aber trotzdem mit, ihr beide sollt doch nicht zu eurer ersten Stunde mit den Slytherins zu spät kommen."Terry grinste die beiden fieß an. „Ihr tut mir echt leid...."  
  
„Ach komm schon Terry, so schlimm wird es nicht werden!"  
  
„Oh, doch ihr kennt die Slytherins noch nicht..."Wieder grinste Terry Lina und Mia verhängnisvoll an. „Kommt, wir gehen, sonst sind wir nicht pünktlich da."  
  
Sie gingen aus ihrer Wohnung raus und machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung Astronomieturm.  
  
„So, hier sind wir! Geht einfach hoch, ich gehe zurück, bevor mich hier einer erwischt."  
  
Mit diesen Worten war Terry verschwunden. Lina und Mia gingen die Treppe hoch und sahen die Slytherins, die anscheinend schon alle da waren.  
  
„Ach guckt mal, da sind ja unsre beiden Neuen..."Eine schnarrende Stimme, die sie nur zu gut kannten, begrüßte sie. „Denkt ihr seid was besseres und kommt deshalb sofort zu spät!"  
  
*Muss das sein?!? Kann dieser ekel Malfoy nicht mal seine Klappe halten?*  
  
„Tja Malfoy, hier ist noch nicht mal ein Lehrer, also sind wir nicht zu spät!"  
  
„Da habt ihr Recht, ", sie hörten eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihnen. „Ich war noch nicht da, also seid ihr auch noch nicht zu spät. Ich denke, ihr seid die beiden Neuen?"  
  
„Ja, sind wir."  
  
„Dann heiße ich euch herzlich Willkommen, ich bin Professor Sinastra, eurer Astrologielehrer. Ich hoffe ihr findet euch gut zurecht. Wenn ihr Probleme habt, meldet euch bitte bei mir, oder fragt eure Mitschüler. Wir fangen dann an."  
  
*Er scheint ja ganz nett zu sein. Mal sehen was er so drauf hat.*  
  
Die Stunde verlief ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten. Sogar Malfoy und seine Leute ließen die beiden in Ruhe. Als sie endlich Schluss hatten, gingen sie erschöpft zurück zu ihrer Wohnung und ließen sich auf das Sofa fallen. Sofort kam Terry rein und lächelte sie erschöpft an.  
  
„Ich geh dann mal."Mia erkannte die Situation, verabschiedete sich mit einem fröhlichen „Gute Nacht"und einem großen Gähnen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, kann sein, dass ich fieß bin... aber ich wollte euch einfach nicht mehr viel länger warten lassen und da ich im Moment ziemlich im Stress bin komm ich nicht viel zum schreiben... Leider *schnüff*  
  
@Teufelsweib: Danke! Ich hab versucht übersichtlicher zu schreiben. Hoffe es ist besser so.  
  
@brisana-brownie: Dankeschön *knuddel*  
  
@Tasare: Auch ein Dankeschön an dich. Ansonsten kannst du dir deinen Kommentar oben angucken. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Jaaa... ich weiß, es hat viel zu lange gedauert, aber ich hab super viel zu tun und halt kaum Zeit... Das tut mir ganz, ganz dolle Leid, wirklich! Aber jetzt geht's erst mal weiter... Viel Spass!  
  
„..."jemand redet *...* Lina denkt  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
*Scheiße, was soll ich denn jetzt sagen??*  
  
„Ähhm...", Terry blickte ihr schüchtern in die Augen. „Sag mal, gefällt es dir hier wirklich gut?"  
  
*Was soll denn diese Frage jetzt?!?"  
  
„Klar, ich hab dir doch schon erzählt, wieso sollte es mir nicht gefallen?"  
  
Lina fiel es schwer mit ihm alleine zu reden, jetzt, da sie gerade anfing ihn nicht nur als Kumpel zu sehen, sondern bemerkte, welche Gefühle sie für Terry entwickelt hatte. Auch dem Ravenclaw schien es schwer zu fallen mit ihr zu reden.  
  
*Aber immerhin hat er diese Unterhaltung angefangen!*  
  
„Ich meine nur, manchmal guckst du etwas komisch, wenn du etwas Neues entdeckst, so als ob du es nicht verstehen würdest."  
  
Terry blickte ihr für einen kurzen Moment in die Augen, aber als er bemerkte, dass auch Lina ihn anblickte, senkte er seinen Blick wieder.  
  
„Oder du scheinst es zu verabscheuen.", fügte er mit leisen Worten hinzu.  
  
„Terry, du verstehst das ganz falsch!"  
  
Lina blickte ihn schuldbewusst an, schaute dann aber sofort wieder auf das Sofa auf dem sie saßen.  
  
„Was kann man den daran falsch verstehen?"  
  
Er blickte sie verständnislos an.  
  
*Müssen Männer so blöd sein?!?*  
  
„Vieles."Sie blickte ihm einmal kurz in die Augen. „Für mich ist hier alles neu, mir fehlt so viel hier!"  
  
„Was denn??"Schon wieder sah er Lina mit diesem Blick an, Verständnislosigkeit, sonst konnte sie überhaupt keine Gefühle in dem Blick des anderen erkennen.  
  
*Wie konnte ich mich in diesen Typen verknallen?"  
  
„Weißt du, vielleicht kannst du das nicht verstehen. Du bist zwar auch ein Muggel, aber du lebst hier seit sechs Jahren. Du hast niemals eine andere Schule als diese erlebt. Du kennst meine Schule nicht. Dort ist es anders... ganz anders..."  
  
„Wie anders?"Plötzlich war in Terry's Augen wieder Hoffnung zu sehen, sie strahlten wieder Wärme aus.  
  
*Diese Augen, jetzt sind sie wieder so, wie ich sie kenne.*  
  
Lina holte einmal tief Luft und schaute dem Ravenclaw bewusst nicht in die Augen.  
  
„Mir fehlen die Zweibett-Zimmer, auch wenn ich noch nicht lange eins hatte. Aber ich war froh, endlich nicht mehr mit fünf oder mehr Leuten in einem Schlafsaal schlafen zu müssen. Jetzt kommen wir hier an, und ich muss es wieder."  
  
„Lina..."Terry berührte vorsichtig ihre Hand, zog seine aber sofort wieder weg.  
  
„Terry, Nein. Unterbrich mich jetzt bitte nicht."  
  
Der Junge schien zu verstehen, er sagte nichts mehr und ließ sie weiterreden.  
  
„Hier, hier ist alles aufgeteilt, in diese Häuser. Ihr seid doch teilweise verfeindet, ich merke es doch hier schon, obwohl wir nur so wenigen sind. Die beiden Slytherins schließen sich aus, lästern über uns, lassen uns nicht an sie ran. Ich verstehe das nicht."  
  
Langsam lief ihr eine einzige Träne über die Wange. Terry zögerte kurz, legte dann aber doch seine Hand auf ihre. Lina blickte kurz, aber dankbar zu ihm auf und erzählte weiter.  
  
„Hier ist alles nur mit Fackeln beleuchtet, ich finde das komisch. Ja, es ist gemütlich, gemütlicher als bei uns, aber mir fehlt der Strom."  
  
Terry blickte zu ihr auf, anscheinend schien er zu überlegen ob er sie unterbrechen solle, oder nicht. Er entschied sich dann aber doch dafür.  
  
„Lina,", er sah, wie ihr noch ein paar Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. „Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen, es wird gar nicht lange dauern. Bei mir ging es doch auch schnell. Jetzt ist Hogwarts mein zu Hause. Ich hab' keine Ahnung, wo ich nach der Schule hin gehen oder was ich machen soll. Ich will hier nicht mehr weg."  
  
Lina machte Anstalten ihn zu unterbrechen, doch Terry redete einfach weiter.  
  
„Warte noch eben, bitte. Ich muss das jetzt zu Ende bringen, damit du verstehst... Nach ein paar Wochen, im ersten Schuljahr, nachdem die erste Euphorie verflogen war, fühlte ich mich genauso wie du, unsicher und ich wollte nach Hause. Mir fehlte hier so vieles. Aber ich habe mich daran gewöhnt und ich brauche das alles, was ich früher vermisst habe, gar nicht mehr. Dir wird das auch so gehen."  
  
*Na, hoffentlich....*  
  
Langsam fasste sie mehr Vertrauen, zu dem, ihr gegenübersitzenden Ravenclaw und drückte vorsichtig seine weiche Hand. Gleichzeitig blickte Lina ihm kurz tief in die Augen und sah, dass sie nicht mehr kalt und emotionslos waren, sondern, nur noch Verständnis, Wärme und Zuneigung ausstrahlten.  
  
*Zuneigung? Vielleicht gibt es ja doch Chancen für uns beide...*  
  
Lina blickte ihm wieder in die Augen, dieses Mal länger und intensiver. Sie verlor sich in diesen leuchtenden Augen und lächelte ihn an. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass Terry's Gesicht ganz nah vor ihrem war und seine Lippen senkten sich ganz langsam und vorsichtig auf ihre.  
  
„Halt! Tut mir leid, ich kann das nicht...noch nicht."Es war nur ein Flüstern von Lina, aber es klang bestimmt.  
  
*Scheiße, davon träume ich seit... na ja, auf jeden Fall lange! Warum hab ich das gemacht??*  
  
„Was ist?"Terry schien besorgt.  
  
„Ich... ich... weiß nicht...."  
  
*Jetzt ist alles vorbei, ich kann nicht mal mehr einen vernünftigen Satz sagen...*  
  
„Sei ganz ruhig, entspann dich."  
  
Terry strahlte Ruhe aus, gerade diese beruhigte Lina und sie legte ihre Hände wieder in seine, sie wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich waren ihre Hände hinter ihr, anstatt in den Händen des anderen.  
  
Als sie wieder in einer gemütlichen Position saßen, drückte Terry ihre Hände einmal kurz und blickte sie fragend an. Lina nickte ihm kaum merklich zu und schloss ihre Augen. Plötzlich spürte sie weiche, warme Lippen auf ihren. Sie genoss dieses Gefühl und erwiderte den Kuss nach wenigen Momenten.  
  
Lina und Terry ließen sich zurückfallen und lagen nun auf dem Sofa. Terry's Zunge suchte sich den Weg zu ihrem Gegenstück und fing vorsichtig an mit ihr zu spielen. Nach einigen Minuten lösten sie den Kuss um Luft zu holen. Lina gähnte, wenn auch ungewollt.  
  
*Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!*  
  
„Geh ins Bett, Lina. Es ist schon spät."Wieder sah Terry sie besorgt an.  
  
*Hallo? Typ? Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!*  
  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht."Sie zögerte kurz, dann umarmte sie den Ravenclaw neben ihr und stand auf.  
  
„Gute Nacht."Wieder klang Terry sehr liebevoll und besorgt.  
  
Auch Lina wünschte ihm eine „Gute Nacht!"und wandte sich Richtung Schlafsaal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, das wars auch schon wieder. Ein bisschen kurz aber sonst hätte das mit dem Uploaden noch länger gedauert...  
  
Jetzt noch ein Review und dann habt ihr alles wichtige für heute erledigt.  
  
Dankeschön! 


End file.
